Blog użytkownika:Len715/Czas smoków
Parę informacji odnośnie fabuły: ''- Podobnie jak w opowiadaniu "Coś, czego pragnę", wszystkie smoki niemal wygięły, albo ewoluowały. W tym samym stanie została tylko Nocna Furia. Na tamtym blogu zobaczycie wszystkie te gatunki ich autorstwa, występujące tu'' Co do czcionki, itp: ''- Pogrubienie to przeszłość, określenie narracji i zdania typu: "Dwa dni później".'' ''- Kursywa - język smoków.'' thumb|Gatunek prosto od Tawny Owl! Lotopłaz Błękitnoszponiasty, gatunek od Tawny Owl. Rysunek pełniący też funkcję okładki. ''Rozdział I 'Czkawka' Obudziłem się z piekielnym bólem głowy. Zawsze robię to o pół godziny wcześniej, a i tak wtedy leżę i nie wstaję do czasu pobudki. Ostatnio rodzice dali mi do pokoju budzik, nic o tym nie mówiąc. Gdy usłyszałem ten straszny dźwięk, po prostu warknąłem jak zwierzę i rzuciłem nim z taką siłą, że zrobił małe wgniecenie w ścianie. Gdy rodzice to zobaczyli, nic nie powiedzieli, ale trochę się zaniepokoili. Też się temu dziwię. Normalnie jestem całkiem przeciętnie umięśnionym czternastolatkiem. Ani mięśniak, ani chuchro. Ale czasami, jak się bardzo wkurzę, lub nagle się obudzę, na chwilę czuję się, jakbym miał potrojone siły. Dobra, czas wstawać. Chciałem jeszcze chwilę pomyśleć nad moim snem; był o mnie jako czarnym smoku, ale jak zwykle przerwała mi to mama. Czasami mam wrażenie, że ona specjalnie woła mnie na śniadanie akurat gdy się zabieram do albo rozmyślania nad takimi rzeczami, albo myślenia o przeszłości. No właśnie to ją jakoś niepokoi. Bo widzicie, niby mam wszystkie wspomnienia, ale wydają mi się one nie na miejscu. Jakby ktoś mi je dał zamiast tych prawdziwych. To idiotyzm, nie mówię o tym rodzicom, nie będę dawał powodu do myślenia o mnie jako dziwaku. Dziś pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole, trzeba się przygotować. Szkoda tylko, że matka mnie musi nadzorować. Ma na imię Edla. - No, Czkawka, rusz się wreszcie! Za godzinę wychodzimy! - I uważasz, że nie zdążymy? Mamy sto metrów stąd do szkoły. Zamilkła na chwilę, a potem spytała się, już łagodniej. - Czy miałeś ostatnio... te sny? - Nie. - skłamałem. Zauważyłem, że to ją wyraźnie uspokoiło. - Dobrze, ale mów mi, kiedy coś takiego się stanie. - Jasne. - odparłem, choć wcale nie zamierzałem tego robić. Mama nie wie, że te sny mam co noc. I naprawdę nie rozumiem, czym się martwi. Mnie takie coś odpręża. - Wiesz, coś mi się nagle zaczęło przypominać... - powiedziałem, bo rzeczywiście dotarł do mnie jakiś przebłysk. - Dobrze, dobrze, najlepiej wypij teraz ziołową herbatę, tą co zawsze. Potem o tym pogadamy. Pokiwałem głową. Nie wiem, czemu jej tak zależy na tym, abym to pił, ale lubię raz na jakiś czas zrobić jej przyjemność. - Ok, ja idę zrobić, a ty masz dziesięć minut na ogarnięcie się. - Dobra. Zabrałem się za przygotowywanie marynarki i takich tam rzeczy. Potem spakowałem podręczniki jak leci, podobno w dniu rozpoczęcia będzie jedna lekcja, ale nie raczyłem się dowiedzieć, jaka. Gdy zszedłem na dół, najpierw chciałem pogadać z mamą i tatą o tym przebłysku, ale ta bez słowa podała mi kubek. Ze zniecierpliwieniem wypiłem to i już miałem zacząć mówić, gdy... - Wiesz, mamo... Coś nie najlepiej się czuję... - powiedziałem. Czułem się dziwnie. Zachwiałem się. Gdy wstałem z krzesła (nie pamiętałem, bym usiadł) ujrzałem pochylających się nade mną rodziców. - Coś się stało? - Nie, nic. - odparł ojciec, po czym uśmiechnął się z ulgą. - Pamiętam, że o czymś chciałem z wami pogadać... - A, no tak. Sprawdziłam i mamy pewność, że idziecie dziś na dziewiątą trzydzieści. Zamrugałem zdziwiony. - I o to się was pytałem? - kurczę, na pewno nie pytałbym się rodziców o szkołę. - Tak, właśnie o to. - odparła mama, z jakby wymuszonym uśmiechem, ale nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. - Dobra, zakładaj kurtkę, czas iść. Zrobiłem niezadowoloną minę. - Jest środek wiosny! - To chociaż dżinsową. - powiedział ojciec tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Gdy w przedpokoju nakładałem swoje ulubione trampki, czarno - niebieskie jak moje całe ubranie, spojrzałem na zegar. Dziwne, byłem pewien, że gdy schodziłem na śniadanie, miałem godzinę do wyjścia. To nie był pierwszy taki raz. W zamyśleniu ubrałem się, rozczochrałem włosy i wyszedłem. Rodzice oczywiście chcieli mnie odprowadzić, ale stanowczo odmówiłem. O matko, ja mam czternaście lat! Nie jestem już dzieckiem, spaliłbym się ze wstydu w nowej szkole, w której w dodatku będę musiał spędzić trzy lata. - Wychodzę! - oznajmiłem i już mnie nie było. W drodze do szkoły pogwizdywałem pewną melodię. Niby ją znam, ale jednak nie. Zawsze kojarzyła mi się z byciem w górze, lataniem. I nie chodzi tu o samoloty. Gdy dotarłem pod szkołę i szykowałem się do przestąpienia progu, poczułem na sobie czyjś wzrok. Obróciłem się i spojrzałem w oczy czarnemu kotu. Przyglądał mi się, jakby oceniając. Wzruszyłem ramionami i wszedłem do budynku. 'Narrator' Czarny kocur chwilę jeszcze patrzył się na drzwi szkoły, po czym wszedł ostrożnie w gęste zarośla. Wtedy, gdy już upewnił się, że nikt go nie obserwuje, iluzja opadła. Do Szybownika Wichrowego podszedł drugi osobnik, tylko odmiennej płci. ''- Na pewno myślisz, że to on? ''- Nie wiem.'' - odparła samica ''- Nie zauważa naszej prawdziwej postaci, ale to niemal na pewno syn władcy.'' ''- Widziałeś jego źrenice? Na chwilę zmieniły kolor, ale on na to nie zwrócił uwagi. ''- zauważył samiec. ''- Ciekawe. Dobra, czekamy aż będzie w miarę bezpiecznie i lecimy. Dawno nie jadłam górskich czystych ryb''. - powiedziała, oblizując się i zamilkła. 'Czkawka' Przestąpiłem próg szkoły i aż sapnąłem z podziwu. Pod sufitem wisiało mnóstwo różnych misternych figurek przedstawiających smoki. Większość była z papieru, ale znalazło się też parę metalowych. Ja utkwiłem wzrok w jednej, niby animowany smok, lecz dla mnie wyglądał najpiękniej z nich wszystkich. Wpatrywałbym się w niego dłużej, ale ktoś klepnął mnie od tyłu w ramię. - Napatrzysz się na nie przez cały rok. Jesteś nowy? Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem potężnego mężczyznę z blond wąsami, nie włosami, bo ich nie miał. Uśmiechał się przyjaźnie i poczułem do niego sympatię. Skinąłem głową. - Tak, dzień dobry. Te smoki... - Podobają ci się? No to masz szczęście, bo skoro jesteś nowy, dostaniecie ich znaki... Więcej nie zdążył powiedzieć, ponieważ trochę potężniejsza ręka zakneblowała go i usłyszałem głos chyba należący do dyrektora. - Pyskacz! Ty niepoprawny gaduło, do mojego gabinetu! - Ale Stoick... - Pyskacz spojrzał przepraszająco i błagalnie. - Bez dyskusji! - i pokazał mu ręką drzwi. - Ale... No dobra. - mruknął wąsacz i poczłapał w stronę jakichś drzwi. Tymczasem dyrektor spojrzał w moim kierunku. - Jeszcze się nie przedstawiłem, jestem Stoick. Pan i władca tej warowni. - roześmiał się. - A ty, chłopcze? - Czkawka. Po prostku Czkawka. - Hmm. No cóż, po prostu Czkawko, miło się gadało, ale ja już muszę iść. Na salę główną. Zresztą ty też powinieneś. - Tak jest. - odparłem i podążyłem za tłumem. Otworzyłem drzwi sali i przestąpiłem próg. Od razu w oczy rzuciła mi się gromadka, stojąca razem z kartką z napisem: "I a". Podbiegłem do nich. Na początek dostrzegłem parę rodzeństwa z dużymi czarnymi sakwami o podejrzanej zawartości przy pasach, znudzoną blondynkę wymieniającą uwagi z czarnowłosym chłopakiem i kogoś śpiącego w kącie. Jedno z rodzeństwa podeszło do mnie leniwym krokiem. - Witaj drogi kolego, czy nie widziałeś może olbrzymiej dziewczyny o aparycji muła tudzież tura z głową prawdopodobnie w tej chwili przypominającą pochodnię? - Ee... Co? - nie zrozumiałem. Chłopak westchnął, dając wyraz swojemu smutkowi, że tak mało na świecie prawdziwych intelektualistów. - Słuchaj młody, Mieczykowi chodziło o wielką laskę z płonącym łbem. Widziałeś? - tonem kaprala spytała się jego siostra gdy do nas podeszła. - Yyy... Nie? - zaczynałem już coś pojmować. Również westchnęła. - Drogi braciszku... - zaczęła agresywnie - Czyżbyś pomylił odczynniki? Cóż za kompromitacja! A kolega wybaczy, właśnie przeprowadzaliśmy delikatny eksperyment. - rzekła zwracając się do mnie. - Może więc czas się należycie przedstawić. Mój roztrzepany brat to Mieczyk, ja jestem Szpadka. Ta para konwersująca przy oknie nosi wdzięczne lub jak kto woli niewdzięczne imiona Sączysmark i Astrid. Tego ciała na ławce nie należy zaś mylić z głazem lub niedźwiedziem, to nasz stary oddany przyjaciel Śledzik. - O... Miło mi. Ja jestem Czkawka. Chyba jestem do was przydzielony. - O, to super. - ucieszył się chłopak. - Oryginalnie, nie powiem. Nastąpiła zbiórka i dyrektor zaczął mówić. - Witajcie wszyscy!' '''Ekhem... Jak to się włącza? Aha, już. Witajcie wszyscy! Jest to szkoła imienia Borka Wielkiego, całkiem normalna, staramy się tu, byście wyszli na ludzi. Pierwsze klasy to zdziczałe jeszcze i rozzuchwalone smoki, drugie - już półsmoki, a trzecie już jako tako ludzie. Rozdamy teraz pierwszoklasistom znaki smocze. Paru starszych poroznosiło dla każdego po jednej mini tarczy do przypinania na bluzce. Dla każdego inny gatunek. Gdy jedna z osób dała mi mój znak, ujrzałem tego czarnego smoka, którego po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem po wejściu do szkoły. Podpisany był "Nocna Furia". Uśmiechnąłem się i przypiąłem ten kawałek metalu. Podbiegli do mnie nowi znajomi. - Gromogrzmot. - z powagą przeczytał Śledzik, który musiał w pewnym momencie wstać. Co ciekawe, miał do ubrania poprzyszywanych wiele pokrowców na małe książeczki w skórzanych oprawach. - Ja mam Zębacza. - odezwał się Sączysmark Szpadka pokazała mu swojego smoka. - Zmiennoskrzydły. Ponoć pluł kwasem. - A ja mam Szeptozgona. Ale piękny i straszny! - zachwycał się jej brat. Astrid otrzymała Marazmora. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Ok. Co dziś mamy jako lekcję? - Polski. - odparł Śledzik. - Ciekawe z jakim nauczycielem? - No cóż, czas się przekonać. Gdy gadka się skończyła, ruszyliśmy na pierwsze piętro. - Sala 37. - powiedziała nasza Śledzikowa encyklopedia. Dzięki temu było łatwiej, choć okazało się, że na pierwszym piętrze jest tyle korytarzy, że się rozdzieliliśmy. To było jak labirynt. W końcu dotarłem pod salę. Reszta już czekała. Otworzyłem drzwi i zobaczyłem... ...Pyskacza. Serio? Myślałem, że jest od wuefu, albo woźnym, ale polski?! No pięknie, zastanawiam się, czy to typ nauczyciela zmieniającego się na lekcji w bezwzględnego belfra. Kazał nam usiąść. Wypadło na to, że siedzę z Sączysmarkiem, który przyjaźnie wskazał krzesło obok siebie. Pyskacz rozpoczął lekcję od gadki, czyli to co każdy nauczyciel po rozpoczęciu. Gdy już skończył mówić o uroczystości, coś mnie zdziwiło. - ...A co do moich metod nauczania: Mam zamiar uczyć was do pęknięcia głowy i urwania ręki z wyczerpania przez trzy lekcje w tygodniu. Astrid poprosiła o głos. - Ale, panie profesorze... Mamy w tygodniu pięć lekcji, w tym dwie jednego dnia. Pyskacz skrzywił się. - Najlepsza uczennica, co? Nie przerywaj i daj mi skończyć. - Tak jest. - odparła i usiadła. Pyskacz zaczął jeszcze raz. - A więc trzy razy w tygodniu: jedna z dwóch lekcji w poniedziałek, jedna w środę i jedna w piątek. Zerknąłem na kalendarz wiszący niedaleko mojej ławki. Dziś był wtorek. - A reszta lekcji... - tu zawiesił głos. Wszyscy oczekiwali czegoś jeszcze gorszego. - Należy całkiem do was, możecie robić co chcecie, o ile dyrektor nie usłyszy. Wymieniliśmy zdziwione spojrzenia. W końcu Smark się zapytał: - Pan mówi serio? - Owszem, nie strzępię języka na próżno. - odparł Pyskacz, usiadł i otworzył książkę, nie zważając na pierwszy papierek lecący mu koło ucha. Na dziesięć minut przed końcem poderwał się i wrzasnął: - Cisza! Wszyscy zamilkli. Nasz nauczyciel zaczął nasłuchiwać, a po chwili krzyknął: - Ktoś idzie! Spadamy tylnym wyjściem, pomyśli, że jesteśmy w innej sali! Szybko, sprzątać, macie 10 sekund. Poderwaliśmy się z miejsc i o dziwo zdążyliśmy wszystko posprzątać, podosuwać krzesła i wyjść na zaplecze. Razem z Pyskaczem patrzyliśmy na salę przez dziurkę w drzwiach. Weszła do niej koścista, wysoka kobieta, obiegła wzrokiem całą klasę i wyszła, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Pyskacz odetchnął z ulgą. - Ok, już możemy wyjść. Ostrożnie wykradliśmy się. Pyskacz postanowił zostać w sali na przerwie na wszelki wypadek.Gdy wychodziłem ze szkoły, zerknąłem przelotnie na rosnące przy szkole krzaki. Kota nie było, choć widziałem ślad świadczący o tym, że był tu niedawno. Popatrzyłem się tam chwilę i ruszyłem do domu. Rozdział II ' Nad rzeką rozbrzmiewało niepodzielnie głośne świergolenie. Był to okres godowy, a ptaki radośnie ganiały się wśród drzew. Żywo ubarwiony pomarańczowy samiec nisko pokłonił się zaciekawionej samicy, a potem dla żartu zrzucił ją z gałęzi do płynącego poniżej strumyka. Od ptaków białych jak śnieg, po te wyglądające jak tęcza, wszystkim były tylko amory w głowie. Wtem jednak, jakby na dany znak, poderwały się w górę, czyniąc wielkie wyrzuty tym, którzy ośmielili się zakłócić ich sielankę. Intruzów niewiele to obchodziło. Dwójka czarnych smoków patrzyła ze wzruszeniem na bawiące się rodzeństwo. Wstrzymali oddech, gdy chłopak zmienił się w smoka, zielonooką Nocną Furię. To był jego pierwszy raz, Dziewczynka też nie próżnowała i ukazała się jako samica, o wielkich, błękitnych oczach. Rodzice malców uśmiechnęli się i... nagle powęszyli z niepokojem. Chwilę później jedno znich cudem uniknęło czerwonej strzały, wystrzelonej z łuku przez kogoś.' '''- Czkawka! Niss! Do mnie!'' - ryknęła samica, uciekając przed kolejnym pociskiem. ' ' Małe smoczki szybko przebierały łapkami. Siostra pomagała słabszemu bratu, jednak nagle osunęła się na ziemię, ze strzałą między oczami. Zmieniła się w człowieka, już zimna i martwa. Drugi smoczek wydał rozpaczliwy ryk, pełen rozpaczy i wzywający pomocy. Rodzice pospieszyli do nich, ale gdy tylko choć trochę się ruszali, spadał na nich grad strzał. Patrzyli z bezsilnością na wysokiego człowieka o czerwonych oczach, który na wszelki wypadek wbił nóż w leżącą nieruchomo dziewczynę i złapał jej brata za kark, jednocześnie podnosząc strzykawkę. Mały zielonooki próbował warknąć na niego, ale stracił przytomność. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i odszedł, nie zważając na padających trupem jego żołnierzy, zabijanych przez zrozpaczonych rodziców. Wydał z siebie ryk przyzywający, wsiadł na nadlatującego szaro-czerwonego smoka i odleciał. Samiec Nocnej Furii patrzył za nim, a jego serce przepełniła nienawiść, wypierając rozpacz.' '- Przysięgam wam, zapłacicie za to. Znajdę cię, Czkawka.' '''Po tych słowach wsparł żonę sobą i wystartował. Niestety, po porywaczach i mordercach nie było śladu.' ''Rozdział III '''Miesiąc później' 'Czkawka' Chodzę już do tej budy od miesiąca. Najczęściej wstaję wcześniej przed rodzicami, jem szybko śniadanie i wychodzę. Mam dość ich ciągłych pytań. Co oni się tak głupimi snami przejmują? Grrr... No więc wracając do tematu, do szkoły najczęściej idę razem z Bliźniakami, które do mnie dołączają po drodze, czasem z Sączysmarkiem. Potem trzeba przebrnąć przez nudne i dłużące się lekcje. Tylko te z Pyskaczem są ekstra. Na szczęście na razie nie przydarzały się już bliskie spotkania z niebezpieczeństwem (czytaj: matmobelfrzycą). Dziś niemal wszystkie lekcje minęły normalnie, tylko że na ostatniej wkroczyła matematyczka z gwardią honorową składającą się z największych szkolnych lizusów. - Mam dla was miłą informację... - skrzywiła się, jakby zjadła trzy cytryny. - Otóż... - no cóż, trudno jej pewnie przekazać jakąś miłą informację. - ...Otóż z okazji pierwszego miesiąca szkoły organizujemy dyskotekę. - dokończyła za nią jakaś kobieta, wchodząc. - Będzie ona jutro, o 17. Gwarantuję, że będzie coś więcej niż rozwalenie bębenków. - Ojej, nie wiedziałem, że ktoś z nauczycieli poza Pyskaczem potrafi się porządnie uśmiechnąć. - Tak, eee... Wszyscy zrozumieli, może już pani pójdzie do następnej klasy? - Pyskacz nieszczerze się wyszczerzył. Miał dlaczego. W rogu sali wolno parował zielony kwas, który Szpadka przyniosła specjalnie na lekcję z Pyskaczem. Kobieta przestąpiła próg, zerknęła tam, lekko się uśmiechnęła i wyszła. - Zobaczyła tam pani coś? - dopytywała się matematyczka, której uniemożliwiono wejście do klasy. - Nie, nic. Tylko proszę powiedzieć Pyskaczowi, by sprzątnął potem tą... farbę. Gdy drzwi się za nią zamknęły, "polonista" parsknął śmiechem. - Widzieliście jej minę, gdy nie mogła wejść? Bezcenne! Valka jednak ma swój honor, nie wydała. - Jeśli honorem można nazwać to kobiece coś... - zaczął Mieczyk, po czym oberwał resztką kwasu Szpadki. Chyba nie poczuł, że włosy zaczęły mu się lekko tlić. Spojrzałem porozumiewawczo na resztę klasy. Chyba nikt nie miał zamiaru o tym mówić. Nasz inteligent lekko zdziwiony spojrzał się na nas, ponieważ Heathera parsknęła śmiechem. Zadzwonił dzwonek i blondyn wyszedł pierwszy z klasy, wyglądając już jak mała pochodnia. Nachyliłem się w stronę Szpadki. - Nic mu nie będzie? - szepnąłem, jednak nie bardzo się niepokoiłem. - Poczuje dopiero jutro, przez ten czas skrócą mu się włoski. Nie na łyso, ale zawsze coś. Przybiliśmy piątki i rozeszliśmy się. Zbiegłem po schodach na parter i popędziłem w stronę szatni, jednak znając moje szczęście, musiało coś pójść nie tak. Poczułem zaciskającą się na moim ramieniu kościstą dłoń. Nie musiałem oglądać się za siebie, by wiedzieć, kto to. - A ty co? - wysyczała matematyczka. - Nie wiesz, że niebezpiecznie biegać po korytarzach? Można się nawet zabić... - teraz się zemści za to, że nie daliśmy jej wejść. Jednak nastąpiło coś, czego kompletnie się nie spodziewałem. - Możesz już odejść, Dolores. Zostaw go mnie. - to Valka maszerowała ku mnie szybkim krokiem. O, matko! - Wymierzę mu odpowiednią karę. Matematyczka na chwilę się zawachała, ale odeszła. Struchlałem. Co teraz będzie? Natomiast Valka uśmiechnęła się i puściła mnie. - Lepiej bądź ostrożny, Czkawka. Nie chciałbyś zostać przez nią drugi raz złapany. Radzę uważać. I po prostu odeszła. Nie wiedząc co o tym myśleć, ubrałem się i wyszedłem. Ona również już wychodziła. Coś nakazało mi przyjrzeć się jej. I stała się dziwna rzecz. Wcześniej widziany przeze mnie kot zeskoczył z gracją z murku i wskoczył jej na ręce, gdy kucnęła. Nachyliła ucho do niego, a on coś jej tam wymruczał. Pokiwała głową i szybkim krokiem oddaliła się. * * * I oto jestem, ubrany w gajer i opierający się o słup, dookoła którego "owijał się" wężowaty smok chiński. Nagłośnienie obsługiwali Pyskacz i Mieczyk, z tym że muzyka się co chwila zmieniała w wyniku tego, że nie zdołali pogodzić swoich upodobań. Co minutę któryś z nich w jakiś sposób spadał z krzesła, a zwycięzca zmieniał utwór, przy czym obie strony świetnie się bawiły. Szpadka wlazła Mieczykowi na barana, okryła się czarną płachtą i ruszyła straszyć. Nieźle się zdziwiłem, gdy za pierwszym razem ujrzałem chichoczący kłębek, z którego wystawały tylko nogi. Poradziłem wydawać odgłosy trawienia, co bardzo im się spodobało. Jedna z nauczycielek niemal zemdlała, gdy zobaczyła potwora prawdopodobnie zjadającego jedną z uczennic. Wtedy to na pewien czas musiałem ukryć "potwora" w schowku przed belfrzycą chodzącą pod eskortą głównej woźnej. Nagle wszystkie światła momentalnie pogasły. Włączyły się tylko małe smocze lampki zawieszone pod sufitem. Rozpoczął się główny taniec. Valka i Stoick wyszli na scenę. Na jej ramieniu siedział kot. Zaczęli tańczyć... Gdy skończyli, wszyscy klaskali. Kot zeskoczył z ramienia Valki, otarł się o moją nogę, podszedł do otwartego okna i... zeskoczył. Podbiegłem szybko. W tych ciemnościach nic nie zobaczyłem. Nie przeżyłby upadku z tej wysokości, ale jego... po prostu nie było! Chciałem kogoś o tym poinformować, ale gdy się odwróciłem, wszyscy zeszli już na parter. Wzruszyłem ramionami i poszedłem za resztą. Szybko opuściłem szkołę, by uniknąć tłoku i postanowiłem skrócić sobie drogę przez las. Szedłem już około piętnastu minut, gdy poczułem, że mam kogoś za plecami. Obróciłem się błyskawicznie i ujrzałem dość niskiego draba. Nie wyglądał przyjaźnie, nie można było tego powiedzieć także o jego trzech koleżkach, którzy podeszli do mnie z innych stron. - Kolega tak sam? W lesie można spotkać wiele niebezpieczeństw... Ten z lewej złapał mnie za rękę. Podskoczyłem i kopnąłem go w nos, ale wtedy reszta przytrzymała mnie za nogę, przewróciła i przyparła do ziemi. - Nieładnie... - powiedział ich szefunio, zbliżając się do mnie. Gniewnie ryknąłem i nagle zrzuciłem ich z siebie. Podnieśli się i patrzyli na mnie zszokowani. Byłem w równym stopniu zdumiony. Ryk, który z siebie wydałem, nie przypominał krzyku człowieka. Poczułem, że mam dodatkową parę kończyn. Ostrożnie rozłożyłem piękne, czarne skrzydła. Po czym spojrzałem na zbirów. Zostrała po nich tylko wydeptana ziemia, uciekali jakby ich diabeł gonił. W pewnym sensie mogli mieć rację. Ryknąłem jeszcze raz, lecz, o zgrozo - odpowiedział mi inny ryk. Pobliskie drzewa zostały spopielone przez nadlatujące stworzenie. Mamuniu, czas spisać testament... ...W ostatniej chwili uskoczyłem przed nadlatującym strzałem. To... To nie był ogień, tylko piorun! Mam przerąbane. Większy ode mnie smok o wydłużonym pysku miękko wylądował, po czym "otrzepał się" z iskier krążących wokół niego. Następnie zerknął na mnie. Poczułem w głowie ból, jego napór myślowy przytłaczał mnie. ''- Co ty wyrabiasz, głupcze?! Całe miasto chyba cię usłyszało! Gdzieś ty się uchował?!'' Gdy na chwilę przerwał tyradę, nieśmiało odparłem, że nikt mnie nie nauczył tych środków ostrożności. Głos mu, a raczej jej, złagodniał. ''- Sierota, co? Od urodzenia?'' ''- Nie, po prostu... '' Jakimś sposobem zmieniłem swoją postać, przeobrażając się z powrotem w człowieka. Trudno było mi ukryć zawstydzenie, ponieważ jedyną elastyczną rzeczą, która wytrzymała zmianę w smoka, zostały czarne bokserki... Smoczyca najpierw odskoczyła, ale chwilę później zwijała się ze śmiechu na trawie. Bardziej przypominała kociaka po narkotykach, niż groźnego władcę przestworzy. Gdy w końcu się opanowała, zmieniła się w dziewczynę w moim wieku o jasnobrązowych włosach. Po czym dostała kolejnego ataku śmiechu. O ile dość krępujące było to przy smoku, to przy dziewczynie miałem ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Ale ciekawiło mnie jedno: dlaczego pojawiła się w ubraniu? - A na co liczyłeś? - usłyszałem w myślach jej rozbawiony głos. No pięknie. Do tego telepatka. Odczekała chwilę, po czym normalnie kontynuowała. - Na twoje nieszczęście ja znam podstawowe umiejętności związane z przemianą. Acha, a za tym drzewem jest moja siostra. - Wszystko zepsułaś! - wściekły krzyk sprawił, że podskoczyłem. Za moimi plecami stała dziewczyna podobna do tamtej niemal całkowicie. Nie licząc koloru oczu. - To jest Nix. A ja jestem Agata. - Ok, miło było poznać. Ale czy któraś z was nie ma na zbyciu jakichś spodni...? Odpowiedziała mi podwójna salwa śmiechu. '' '' 'Perspektywa Edli' Cierpliwie czekałam aż Czkawka wróci z tej dyskoteki. Och, mam już dość tego smarkacza. Gdyby nie rozkazy Seatha, już dawno pozbyłabym się go. Ale widocznie nasz władca ma wobec niego inne plany... Miałam zamiar czekać nawet do rana, pozwoliłam sobie na przerwanie obserwacji, by wypaść naturalniej, ale teraz bałam się o to, czy nie spotkał się z jakimś smokiem. Oj, mistrz nie puściłby mi tego płazem. Czekałam i czekałam. Nagle wezwała mnie natura. Po zrobieniu swojego weszłam do pokoju Czkawki i ujrzałam jego, normalnie śpiącego! Byłam bardzo zdziwiona. Jak tu się dostał? Trudno, przynajmniej mogę już iść spać. ''IV 'Czkawka' Do domu dostałem się oknem. Agata i jej siostra nie miały dodatkowej pary ubrania, ale za to pomogły mi wspiąć się na parapet. Szczęśliwie, matka mnie nie nakryła. Zdecydowałem się nie mówić jej o tym. Choć ciekawiła mnie jej reakcja. Następne dni ogarnęła miła rutyna. Najpierw przesiedzieć wszystkie lekcje w szkole, potem odłożyć plecak do domu, a następnie pobiec na lekcje z bliźniaczkami. Aga uczyła mnie smoczej historii, a Nix latania. Za to na dłuższe wyprawy odbywające się co tydzień lataliśmy we trójkę. To właśnie podczas jednej z takich ekspedycji poznałem kogoś... szczególnego. 'Vindicare' Leżałam' skulona w krzaczorach łącząc przyjemne z pożytecznym - czekałam na oznaki obecności czegoś smacznego, jednocześnie grzejąc grzbiet na słoneczku. Z lubością przeciągnęłam się, lecz nagle podniosłam uszy, słysząc znajomy mi cwał jelenia. Przyczaiłam się do skoku; potencjalny obiad umyka mi, jedynie gdy mu na to pozwalam. Mmm, szykuje się posiłek na cały dzień. Rzadko widuje się tak duże sztuki. Skoczyłam... I ze zdziwionym warkotem zwaliłam się na glebę. Grupka ptaków zaalarmowanych hałasem poderwała się z okolicznych drzew. Z frustracją wypuściłam obłoczek niebieskawego dymu i ujrzałam upadającego przede mną lekko podpieczonego jelenia. Nie musiałam długo rozmyślać, by wiedzieć, czyją specjalnością były takie żarty. Sekundę później wylądowała przede mną druga Furia ''- Hej, Lom.'' - nie odwróciłam nawet głowy. ''- Cześć, Vind.'' - powiedział, szczerząc zęby. ''- Jak polowanie?'' ''- Byłoby lepsze, gdybyś nie podkradał mi łupów. ''- odparłam, wstając. Po czym szybkim ruchem przyciągnęłam obiad do siebie. ''- Czyli się nie podzielisz?'' - zrobił ogromne smutne oczy. Po czym chwilę potem leżałam na ziemi, a on przytrzymywał jelenia. Przekomarzaliśmy się jeszcze chwilę, gdy nagle dobiegł nas śmiech. Ale ten śmiech... To był śmiech człowieka! Chciałam ostrzec Lomiona, ale był szybszy ode mnie. Już popędził w gąszcz. ''- Lom, czekaj!'' Gdy wpadłam na polanę, ujrzałam trójkę ludzi; dwie samice i samca. Samiec już się nie śmiał. Z przerażeniem patrzył na Lomiona otwierającego paszczę do strzału plazmą. Samice też stały jak sparaliżowane. Lomion skierował na nie paszczę, a wtedy chłopak... Zmienił się w smoka i osłonił je swoim ciałem. '''Narrator Polanę spowił dym, a gdy oszołomieni Lomion i Vindicare przestali kaszleć, ujrzeli dwa mocno wkurzone Piorunoskrzydłe, oraz jedną... Furię w furii! ''- To co, kto pierwszy do piachu?'' - wyszczerzyła się w upiornym uśmiechu Agata. ''- Czekaj, Aga! ''- drugi Piorunoskrzydły próbował mitygować. ''- Właśnie spotkaliśmy dwa prawdziwe smoki, a ty myślisz tylko o bójce?'' ''- A o czym innym mam myśleć? ''- nieogarnięta smoczyca spojrzała z niezrozumieniem na siostrę. ''- Ech... Z kim ja żyję... Czkawka, powiedz coś... Czkawka?! '' Nix dostrzegła w oczach Czkawki błysk nieogarnięcia, który tak często widywała. Jęknęła, cofnęła się i mruknęła: ''- Ale jak zaczną was ścigać pałający żądzą zemsty krewni i przyjaciele, to ja umywam umywam łapy, ogon i całą resztę.'' Nocna Furia uśmiechnęła się. - Widzę, że doskonale się wszyscy rozumiemy. ''- Co się dzieje? Lomion, co ty, do dharra narobiłeś?! ''- spytała się zaniepokojona Vindicare. Smok odwrócił się z wymuszonym uśmiechem. ''- Nie wiem, ale chyba nic dobrego.'' Walka była dość wyrównana. Lomion był silny i szybki. Półsmoki miały pewną ociężałość, ale ich skóra była twardsza. Na ich niekorzyść przemawiał zaś fakt, że wiatr był silny i ognisty oddech Vindicare zdążył już im lekko osmalić uszy. Nix stała tylko z boku i co jakiś czas wzdychała i wznosiła oczy do nieba. ''- Tak w ogóle, jestem Czkawka, a to Agata. powiedział Czkawka próbując przydusić dugiego smoka. ''- Lomion... A ta przypiekająca twoją koleżankę to Vindicare. - próbując się wyswobodzić wystękał preciwnik. Walka smoczyc odbywała się w powietrzu, polegała głównie na ucieczkach i pikowaniu. Wszystko to trwało około dwudziestu minut, w czasie których Nix zdążyła uciąć sobie drzemkę. Gdy się obudziła, ze zdumieniem zauważyła, że Agata i jej towarzyszka, nieco mokre po upadku do wody, zaczęły grać w "Plazma, Ogień, Błyskawica". Lomion i Czkawka jeszcze się siłowali, ale tak jakby od niechcenia. W końcu odepchnęli się od siebie, zaszarżowali i przywalili sobie nawzajem w łby. Nieco oszołomieni, dołączyli do kółka, które się uformowało. ''- Fajna walka. To w końcu kim jesteście? ''- spytała z normalną sobie serdecznością Agata. Łatwo puszczała w niepamięc zwady i bójki, chyba że ktoś obrażał jej rodzinę. Smoki wymieniły spojrzenia. ''- Cóż... Może nie wiecie, ale półsmoki jako pokręcony twór boga Valena mają mniej praw i powinny przedstawić się pierwsze... No co? Tylko mówię! Nie moja wina, że tak nietaktownie to ujęto w Księdze! ''- powiedziała Vindicare na widok pełnego dezaprobaty spojrzenia towarzysza. ''- Yyy... No dobra. Od czego by tu zacząć...'' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania